


Little Things #93

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [93]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Calm with Mark





	Little Things #93

"There you are!" you say when you finally find your boyfriend. He's been missing from the party for a while now. You figured he'll be off somewhere, taking a nap.

You're right. Mark barely sits up to watch you approach. The sea breeze is nice on where he is. The trees also give him good shade. LA beaches are the best, but it's rare to find a spot without any disturbing people.

Not that Mark finds his friends disturbing. He's used to them partying hard. That's why he let you mingle with them; you want to get to know his friends anyway. Mark trusts that you can take care of yourself so he went away to find serenity for a while. Sometimes, he just needs the quiet life he's now used to.

"What are you doing here? They were looking for you," you say, stopping in front of him with folded arms.

Mark takes a peek from the arm he's using to cover his face. "Babe, you want to sleep?"

You roll your eyes before smiling. "I thought you wouldn't ask."

Mark laughs, amused that he got you right. You wouldn't have looked for him if you weren't tired of all those conversations. You and Mark relate to each when it's about comfort.

He scoots to give you space, the hammock swinging lightly because of his movement. You lie down beside him, in perfect comfort, as if you're puzzle pieces. Good thing the hammock is big and strong enough for the both of you.

"So, how's the vacation so far? You got the fun you wanted?" he asks, stroking your hair with his other hand, as you're using his left arm as a pillow.

"Yep. But nothing beats the calm I feel with you."

Mark agrees with a hum. You fall in silence as you just listen to the birds, the sea, and the breeze.

"I can get used to this," you say.

"Oh? Then you'll have to marry me."

"Hm... not bad, then."

Mark chuckles at your response before scooting even more closer and falling asleep beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last drabble for Little Things series~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
